


Giving Me Life

by shakeitsalome



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeitsalome/pseuds/shakeitsalome
Summary: Watching him shrug out of his jacket, she bit her lip. He was a large glass of sweet iced tea. And within ten minutes of walking up to her at the party, he had made her realize just how thirsty she was.Smut derived from a semblance of a plot. Mainly an excuse to write AJ Styles





	Giving Me Life

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted from my FF.net profile. Slowly going to bring my works from there to here.)

The atmosphere was filled with fun. All around him, wrestlers from three distinct levels of the company talked like old friends. Diamond Dallas Page and Tye Dillinger were posing for a picture together. Dean Ambrose and Shawn Michaels were laughing, Ric Flair and Roman Reigns were leaned in close discussing something serious. Drinks were flowing freely, music played faintly.

 

"Got you another," Karl Anderson announced, handing over a glass.

 

AJ Styles peered at the contents of the glass. With a shrug, he took a sip and reached to loosen his tie. Despite the joviality of all those around him, he was bored out of his skull. It was either pretend he gave a damn or get well on the way to being drunk for the night. He mentally went over his schedule for the next day. Nodding, he took another swig. He could afford to get drunk.

 

"Jesus," Karl hissed. He slapped AJ's shoulder. "Who's the hottie at ten o'clock?"

 

AJ swiveled his gaze in that direction. "Stephanie?" he asked.

 

"Well yeah, but the other one. The blonde. Behind her."

 

AJ waited for the crowd to shift. "… _Jesus_."

 

"Who is she?"

 

AJ sipped his drink thoughtfully. He recognized her. Didn't he? Nope, he decided, watching the voluptuous figure in red turn. He wouldn't forget an ass like that. The dress she had on concealed most of her body, but he could easily picture shapely legs. She turned again and he would have sworn her heard her musical laugh above all the noise in the room and wondered what Nia Jax had said to make her laugh. Her dress shifted. It was split up to her mid-thigh, he saw, and stared at the exposed length of leg. Gulping down the rest of his drink, he noted that her glass of wine was nearly empty.

 

"You goin' in?" Karl took AJ's empty glass.

 

"Wish me luck." He straightened his tie.

 

Karl laughed. "You don't need it."

* * *

 

"Southern boy making his way to you," Nia commented.

 

"Who?" Jessica looked up from her near-empty glass. Truth be told, the room was overrun by southern boys. And Midwestern boys. And foreign boys… Okay, the room was an accent-lover's dream.

 

"Look," Nia insisted, nudging her shoulder gently.

 

She scanned the room for anyone coming toward her. Nobody. Her gaze roved again, hesitating on a man in a blue suit, then continued on. Immediately she swiveled her eyes back to the man. "Shit," she muttered.

 

She hadn't recognized him. She wasn't even sure it was him until he was stopped by Shawn Michaels. Even though the legend was speaking to him, his eyes were on her.

 

"Shit," she said again, unable to look away from his piercing blue gaze. The air circulating from the vents caused his hair to dance lightly and Jess struggled to match the man a dozen feet from her with the man she saw on TV and occasionally at the office. She was used to only seeing him in his ring gear and, less often, in snug jeans and t-shirts that didn't hide his thickly muscled arms.

 

AJ Styles' eyes dipped before locking with hers again. His tongue darted over his lips, which curved into a smirk. The look held a fervent promise. To her shock, she felt her nipples harden.

 

"You want me to stay?" Nia asked softly.

 

Jess hesitated. AJ, eyes still on her, spoke with Shawn briefly. Then he and the other man were shaking hands. And he was once again on his way toward her. "No," she said finally, tearing her eyes from the man and looking to Nia. "I'll be fine."

 

She didn't even notice Nia leaving. The air around her seemed to change. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Felt a frisson ripple down her spine. How the fuck had he done that? she marveled, slowly turning to face him.

 

Their eyes locked. Her lungs held onto her breath. His eyes widened – with recognition.

 

"Jessica," he said in surprise.

 

"You didn't know who I was?" she asked, letting her breath out slowly. That was a blow. She hadn't thought she was so invisible at the office—

 

"I thought I recognized you, but…" He looked her up and down. "You don't usually dress like this at Headquarters."

 

That was true. Gowns weren't the norm in her office. Usually she wore simple pencil skirts and blouses. Once in a while, dress slacks. And on her favorite days, Fridays, she was allowed to wear jeans. Relieved, she allowed herself to look him over. She saw men in suits on a daily basis, but… _Damn_ , AJ looked amazing in one. Maybe because she was so used to seeing him in spandex. Whatever the reason, she clutched her wineglass and drank in the sight of him. And her mind began to wonder what he would look like in just the slacks. Holding that blue plaid tie—

 

"Are you here alone?"

 

Jess blinked. "I'm down with some of the people from the office—"

 

"I mean here." One hand gestured to the party going on around them.

 

Funny, she'd forgotten they were at a party. "Yeah, I'm here alone."

 

His smile held the earlier sultry promise. "Not anymore."

* * *

Her dress swirled behind her as he yanked her into the darkened alcove. The flash of red burned in his mind as his lips crashed to hers. They were soft and plush and parted immediately for his tongue. Growling, AJ caught her hips and pulled her up against him, then backed her up to the wall. She gasped, fingers clawing at the lapels of his jacket, and broke the kiss.

 

"I want you," she whispered, hooking her legs around his waist.

 

"I can tell." His hand slipped between them, bunching her skirt together and pushing it out of his way. He could already feel the heat of her pussy, and when his fingers began to seek he felt damp silk. Beyond the alcove he could hear the party still going on, and watched her face in the near-darkness. "I get you that wet?"

 

"Yes." She hissed the word out, tugging on his jacket to bring him closer. Her kiss was fervent and broken by her whimper when he nudged her panties to the side and began stroking her slit.

 

"Just from talkin'?" he drawled, nipping at the side of her neck. He felt her nod and chuckled, beginning to stroke harder. Her moan was low and deep. Dragging his lips to her ear, he slid one finger up her slit and found her clit. "Your pussy likes my voice?"

 

"Fuck," she whined. Her thighs tightened. "Yes!"

 

"You're loud," he chided, drawing her earlobe between his lips for a suck. Her hips pushed forward and he chuckled, finger strumming her clit. "You gonna scream so everyone knows what we're doing?"

 

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. Her hands pushed at his jacket, then she was clutching at his chest.

 

"You sure?" She nodded, eyes gleaming with longing. AJ rubbed her clit harder, until her legs were trembling. Then, eyes on her face, he pinched her clit. Gently at first, applying pressure as her sharp squeal filled the space. When he felt her entire body growing taut he let go, pushing two fingers inside her.

 

"Oh my go – AJ!"

 

It wasn’t a scream, but it was close. He pumped his fingers rapidly, thumb finding her clit for gentle strokes while she writhed between him and the wall. Hearing her inhale deeply, he covered her mouth with his in a bruising kiss, fingers working as hard and fast as they could. Her hands beat against his chest but he didn't cease. She screamed into his mouth, body writhing. His fingers pushed as deeply as possible into her, his thumb still a gentle flutter over her clit. Two more deep strokes and her nails bit into the sides of his neck. One final, straining thrust of his fingers and he felt the gush of her orgasm and the satisfied wilting of her body.

 

She was panting. Her lips slid from his, her head fell back. Her hands dropped from his neck. "Jesus," she gasped, whining as his fingers slid out. She wriggled her hips, lowering first one leg then the other. Still leaning against the wall, she stared at him in awe. "That was fucking amazing."

 

Smirking, he stole a kiss before stepping away to straighten his jacket and tie. "You're ready to ditch, right?"

 

Her lips parted, then curved into a knowing smile. "Absolutely."

* * *

Jess was surprised by her own control as she and AJ walked down the hall to his room. She hadn't realized until a few moments before that they were in the same hotel. Which meant that her walk of shame later wouldn't be a long one. Not, she realized while he unlocked his door, that there would be much shame in her walk.

 

He'd made her come _that_ hard with just his fingers. She couldn't wait to see what happened when he actually fucked her. That thought surprised her, because random fucking and one-night-stands and casual sex as a whole was not her usual cup of tea.

 

He was, she decided once she was in his room. Watching him shrug out of his jacket, she bit her lip. He was a damned large glass of iced tea. And within ten minutes of walking up to her at the party, he had made her realize just how fucking thirsty she was.

 

"No."

 

Startled by his command, she froze, one hand at her back to reach the top of her dress' zipper. He stepped over and moved to stand behind her, pushing her hand away. Warm breath caressed the back of her neck, and his fingers slid into the elaborate twist that had taken her an hour to create.

 

"Not yet," he whispered, urging her hair free of the pins she'd used. The locks began to tumble down, and she heard the muffled thud of the pins landing on the carpeted floor. He raked his fingers through her hair, not gently but not harshly either, and tugged until she tipped her head back for his kiss.

 

She lowered her hands to her sides, only to grasp the arm that snaked around her middle. Moaning against his lips when he dragged her back to him, she instinctively pressed her ass against the thick bulge. His arm tightened, the hand in her hair tightened, and she stumbled along as he guided her to the bed. His lips stayed over hers, tearing away only when she fell forward across the unmade bed. Wriggling her ass, she moaned into the comforter as he slowly thrust against her.

 

"Do you know how much I want to just throw this skirt up and fuck you right now?" he demanded, hands falling on either side of her head. He nuzzled her neck, pushing her hair away, then his beard was scraping her flesh.

 

"Do it," she challenged, gasping when his hips surged forward, pinning her to the mattress. "Fuck me, AJ."

 

"No…" The word was thick with his southern accent and to her horror he pushed away. "Not just yet."

 

"Shit," she growled into the comforter. Bracing her hands on the mattress, she boosted herself up and rolled onto her back. "Why the fuck not?"

 

"'Cause I don't follow orders." He ran his hands through his hair, then laced his fingers at the back of his neck. Gaze on her, he lifted one eyebrow. "Do you?"

 

"Depends on who's giving the orders."

 

His eyes sparked. "Take your shoes off."

 

Eyes not leaving his, she lifted one foot to the edge of the bed and undid the ankle strap of her high heeled sandal. It thumped to the floor, and she slowly raised the other foot to do the same, then kicked both shoes aside. Emboldened, she leaned back on her elbows. "You can do better than that can't you?"

 

AJ smirked. "Stand up."

 

She did so, gaze traveling down to his crotch.

 

"On your knees."

 

The carpet was rougher against her knees than it had been beneath her feet. Her heart was pounding with a blend of anticipation and desire.

 

He looked down at her, hands still behind his neck. "Belt."

 

The leather was firm and supple. When she had pulled it free of the last loop, she let it fall to the floor. At his instruction she tugged the tails of his shirt free and began unbuttoning it from the bottom, fingers aching to stroke the skin beneath the soft fabric. She rose as she did so, and stopped when she reached his tie. Silently, he undid it himself. Jess held her breath, able to hear the tie slide against his shirt as he pulled it off completely. It arced in the air and disappeared over his shoulder and she hurriedly undid the last button of his shirt.

 

"Kiss me, darlin'."

 

She did so, eagerly, shoving his shirt down his arms. As soon as it fell away she splayed her hands on his chest, reassured by the steady pounding of his heart beneath her palm. His hands came up to cup her face, and she wasn't aware they had moved until she felt her dress loosen. Her tongue faltered against his but he took over the kiss. She was forced to draw her hands away when he pushed her dress down, and as soon as it was pooled at her feet she grabbed his biceps for support. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Grasping her hips. Squeezing her waist. Trailing down her spine. Cupping her bared breasts.

 

"Oh," he moaned when she shivered. His thumbs plucked at her hardened nipples, and she felt his smirk as his lips moved over her jaw. Then, to her irritation, his hands dropped to her waist again. She lowered hers as well, unconsciously mirroring his touches, and heard his breath catch when she undid his slacks and one hand slipped inside. "Did I say you could touch me?"

 

"No," she murmured. But she didn't let that stop her. Her fingers delved into his boxer briefs. His cock was thick and heavy, straining against her palm, and she had just succeeded in pulling it free when he shoved her onto the bed. Wide-eyed, she stared up at him, teeth catching her bottom lip as he reached to stroke his cock. His skin glowed in the low lamplight, and her gaze flickered from the rapid pumping of his hand to his piercing eyes.

 

He gestured with his other hand, eyes drifting closed briefly. "Take 'em off."

 

Her panties were soaked. She peeled them off, had barely gotten them to her ankles when he gestured for her to sit up. He cupped the back of her head while she scooted forward, and before the next words were out of his mouth her lips were parted.

 

"Suck my – Fuck," he gasped as her mouth closed around the tip of his dick. He ceased stroking, lightly cupping her cheek before sliding his fingers into her hair. "Just like that," he encouraged as she took more in. "I knew the first time I saw you you'd be good at sucking dick…"

 

Jess groaned, bracing her hands on his thick thighs. Sweet and tangy, he filled her mouth.

 

"All the way, darlin'…" His hand pressed to the back of her head, guiding her further. "All the way."

 

She did so, fingers curling against his thighs. He pushed his hips forward, forcing his cock deeper, and she instinctively swallowed. She made strangling moaning sounds, felt him sliding down her throat, and looked up at him when he began to fuck her mouth. Meeting each thrust of his hips with her mouth, she felt a sense of power as his hands tightened their grips.

 

"Fuck," he growled, head tipping back.

 

She gasped for air when he pulled her off him. Dragged to her feet, she met his lips with hers in a heated kiss. His grip eased, and she was struck at the contrasts she was starting to notice. He swayed between a gentle, caring lover and a forceful dominant. She appreciated each variation. His hands glided down to her waist. Within seconds her back met the cool sheets. She arched, legs wrapping around his waist, and released a low moan at the feel of his cock nestling against her slit.

 

"Impatient?" he asked between kisses, never giving her a chance to answer. She was breathless by the time his lips moved to her throat, was panting when they closed over a nipple. He suckled, nibbled, and rolled the tender flesh until she was writhing. Lifting his head, he leaned up for another kiss before turning his attention to her other breast.

 

"Oh fuck," she whined, sliding her fingers into his silky hair. She rolled her hips, straining to feel more of his dick, a yelp escaping when he bit down on her nipple. "AJ—"

 

"You ready for me to fuck you?" he whispered, dragging his lips to her throat. "You don't want me to eat that sweet pussy of yours?"

 

Her body shuddered at the thought of those lips and tongue between her thighs. Of his beard scraping, his hands holding her down. And she was sure she couldn't handle it at the moment. She gave her head a shake, tugging on his hair until his lips glided over hers. "Next time," she requested. His answer was a chuckle, then he was leaning back. She whined because the movement pulled his cock and his hair away. "Please…"

 

"Just one taste," he insisted, pushing her thighs apart. She held her breath, watching his palm slide up her thigh. His thumb dipped into her, and the feather-soft touch was both infuriating and delighting. It glided upward and her hips tilted upward as well, only to be brought down by his other hand. He chuckled when she whined. His fingers moved along her slit delicately. The hand on her hip moved lower, grasping her thigh.

 

His hair tickled her thighs. His beard scraped, his lips caressed. His tongue followed the trail of his thumb along her slit. Trembling, Jess reached to hold onto his head, a scream tearing from her at the first touch of his tongue to her clit. It flicked briskly, not wavering even when she began to squirm. Fingers tangling in his hair, his name a repeated gasp, she threw her head back as two fingers entered her. Her body still burned from the delight they'd brought earlier. She came suddenly, unexpectedly, so forcefully that tears filled her eyes. His tongue and fingers continued their torture, following her writhing, one arm clamping down across her abdomen to hold her still until ecstasy reared again. Just when she felt her body start to undulate he pulled away. Easily throwing one leg over his shoulder, he caught her chin and turned her head for his kiss.

 

"Don't cum again until I tell you," he ordered.

 

She nodded, certain she would have agreed to anything at that point. He lay over her, his breath a low hiss. Then, eyes almost silver, he was entering her. Filling her. Her head naturally tipped back, and she felt his lips at her throat. He didn't give her time to adjust to his cock inside her, starting a slow, deep thrusting that took her breath away.

 

"You're so fuckin' tight," AJ moaned, punctuating the statement with a growl when she began rolling her hips to meet his thrusts.

 

"AJ," she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. She felt sweat breaking out all over her body and struggled to hold onto him. "I can't hold it—"

 

"Don't," he warned, fingers dragging down her sides. He sucked at her throat, then leaned back, hands grabbing her breasts. "Don't do it, darlin'."

 

Absurdly, she felt tears prick her eyes. "I need to," she whined, tucking her leg more firmly around his waist. He tilted his hips, sending his cock deeper, and she swore she saw stars. " _Fuck_ …"

 

"Like that?" he asked, repeating the movement. His cock stroked her spot, and he squeezed her breasts when she squealed. Leaning back further, he released his hold and grabbed her hips, holding her still while his hips rolled, his dick seemingly focused on that one spot. "Is that how your pussy likes it?"

 

Her legs began to shake. She opened her mouth to reply but could only manage a high-pitched whine. Her thighs tried to squeeze together, and she was grateful when he pushed them further apart. "Ohmigod, ohmigod…"

 

"You gonna cum?" he asked, his voice low.

 

Jess nodded, crying out when he guided her legs around her waist and lay over her again. Her trembling fingers pushed at his hair, and he stole her meager with a deep kiss. His cock moved out and in maddeningly slowly. She tried to revel in the sensations, in the fact that she could feel nearly every inch of his body. His chest nearly crushing hers, she could feel his heart racing. She could feel every ripple of his abdomen. She felt his fingers flex against her hips. Unable to breathe, it was all she could do to hold onto him, nails clutching his sweaty flesh. She heard a low moan, then he was throwing his head back.

 

"Fuck, Jess!" he shouted.

 

Aware of his cock throbbing, she felt her body seize up. Lips parted, an intense scream left her as she came.

 

He landed beside her, panting. Jess carefully lowered her legs, gasping for breath. Moments or hours or seconds passed, and she was surprised when he brought the covers up over her cooling body.

 

"I should go," she murmured after a few moments.

 

"Mm… Nah, you shouldn't," he said quietly.

 

She lifted her head, watched him lean to switch off the lamp. "I shouldn't?"

 

His arm slipped around her, drawing her into his side as he settled back. "You really should just stay, darlin'."

 


End file.
